batiatus_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Veelind
Veelind, also known as Vemill Lind or Vee, is a near-Human male cyborg. Having struggled with a series of unfortunate incidents, he has found himself at odds with criminal gangs, slavers, smugglers, Jedi, Sith, the Republic and the Empire. Despite a long list of injuries, however, he still manages to survive, as well as to impart his own special brand of misery and polite conversation into just about any situation. Biography Childhood Parents With the Jedi Order becoming increasingly insular due to a looming sense of danger from the yet-unknown Sith Empire, Miraluka Jedi Leeba Sorn came to believe that the Jedi no longer acted in the interests of the galaxy's denizens. She rejected the label of Jedi Knight, and departed to conduct acts of goodness on her own accord. Her travels took her to the desert planet of Tatooine, where she fell in love with a human male moisture farmer. Her love of the farmer, however, triggered a series of precognitive visions. She began to see a brown haired man, with whom she had grown an attachment, suffer a series of unfortunate events for his life. Fearing for the life of her new lover, she decided to remain on Tatooine to watch over him. Birth and Abduction Leeba Sorn eventually gave birth to a son, whom she named Augis Sorn. Leeba lived a humble, though hard-working, life with her husband and child, even allowing her lightsaber to fall into disrepair. Two years after the birth of her son, however, the farm where the Sorn family made their home was raided by a band of Sand People. The mother and father were killed, but the young boy was taken into their fold. He was raised to speak a dialect of the Ghorfa language, and developed an increased Force sensitivity as a result of his Miraluka heritage. This gave him an intense emotional bond with the tribe that raised him, causing him to feel their emotions as they did. Around the age of 15 standard years old, the tribe decided that Sorn had become an adult, and attempted to free him from their control so that he might return to his people. Sorn, however, had developed so strong an attachment to his tribe that he sought to undergo the ritual to adulthood. They agreed, and as per their ritual, they brought forward a living creature in order force the young man to confront the cruelties of life and death in the desert. Adulthood Trials and Life Among The Ghorfa Sorn was given a human male captive of a recent raid. As part of his initiation into adulthood, he was instructed to torture and prolong the misery of his captive, so that he might see how painful and horrible a death separated from the tribe could be. Unfortunately for Sorn, the captive's begging and pleading resonated in him, as he recognized something of the Basic that he had spoken. His heightened Force sensitivity also caused him to feel the fear and hopelessness of his captive, a series of emotions so traumatic in their perception that he unwittingly disconnected himself from the Force in order to endure it. The captive was tortured for twelve days before he expired. Sorn was forever changed by the event. No longer feeling an emotional or cultural connection to his tribe, he sank deep into depression over the next two years. Overtaken by guilt and hopelessness, he left his tribe to wander into the dunes to die. Capture and Slavery Eventually collapsing due to dehydration and heat exhaustion, Sorn was found by a party skiff owned by an unknown Hutt gangster. Curious as to the nature of Sand People, the gang recovered him from the sands and inspected him, discovering to their disappointment that he was not a natural-born Sand Person. Nonetheless, they fit him with a shock collar and physically and psychologically abused him to break his spirit, until it was decided that he could be used to make money in underworld deathmatches. Sorn's combat training among the Sand People, including a very unique form of wrestling, enabled him to win several fights to the death, often without a weapon to aid him. After fighting and killing a wookiee, he managed to remove one of his opponents claws and smuggled it away to his cell. After seven years in slavery, Sorn found a method to disable his collar, and used the wookiee claw to kill many of his captors before confronting the Hutt in charge of the criminal family. In a broken smattering of Huttese, Sorn made a bargain: Freedom in exchange for the Hutt's life. Terrified into submission, the Hutt agreed to release Sorn from his slavery, offering him a job with a distant relative on Nar Shaddaa. Sorn was given transport to a human-established spaceport, where he investigated Sand People raids on human settlements. It was there that he learned of a raid that took place on a moisture farm. There were no survivors, save for a missing infant named Vemill Lind. Believing himself to be the missing child, he adopted the name and left for Nar Shaddaa. Nar Shaddaa As the newly-named Vemill Lind, the former deathmatch fighter took up a job as a bouncer for a brothel run by a gang called the Kintan Kings. During this time, he befriended and fell in love with a red-skinned Twi'lek slave named Nolaa. After two years of working for the brothel, Lind decided to take a loan from Bareesh Fenn'ak Torill to buy her freedom so that he and Nolaa could be married. Torill, however, was the leader of the Kintan Kings, and saw in this loan an opportunity. By giving it to Lind, Bareesh had in fact condemned both Nolaa and Lind into a lifetime of employment in an attempt to pay off the debt. For six years, Nolaa and her beloved Vemill Lind (whom she called "Veelind" as a term of affection) worked and slaved to that end. One fateful night, however, changed everything. A Cathar pirate whom had acquired Nolaa's services in the past had approached the former slave in order to buy her services. Nolaa declined, but the pirate ignored her denial and acted against her. This angered Veelind, who blindsided the pirate in a dark alleyway. The pirate ferociously fought back, taking Veelind's left eye with a lucky swipe, but the former deathmatch champion ultimately ended the Cathar's life with a durasteel pipe. Nolaa's reaction to Veelind's injury drove her into a deep depression. She purchased a blaster from a black arms dealer and, after recording a tearful goodbye to her husband, ended her own life so that he might one day earn enough money to escape from Nar Shaddaa. Veelind had set himself to end his own life as a result, but was distracted by the sound of a group of Kintan Kings mercilessly beating a human offworlder outside of his apartment. Veelind emerged from his apartment, hysterical from his recent misfortunes, and gunned down the gangsters, saving the spacer's life. He then left for the brothel where he had met Nolaa to continue his rampage, the spacer following behind him in gratitude. Together, the two men shot and killed many members of the Kintan Kings in a firefight that saw Veelind wounded and dying by its end. The spacer dragged Veelind to a street doctor who managed to save his life, and then offered him a job aboard his ship. Veelind took the offer as a way to give his wife's passing meaning, as it would allow him to escape from Bareesh Torill as she wanted him to. Veelind and his new employer, the Mantellian J'aycen Aguara, boarded the ship called Liberty and left Nar Shaddaa. Life Aboard the Liberty Veelind acted as enforcer, security and friend to his new employer J'aycen Aguara. The spacer took odd jobs on board his freighter ship Liberty in an effort to fund a personal campaign to locate his brother, with Veelind keeping a constant watch for danger. Together, they smuggled families, animals and other cargo across the galaxy, always being wary of those who would try to do them harm. It was during this time that J'aycen introduced Veelind to his second great love: Alcohol. Unfortunately for Veelind, this amusing pastime soon became an addiction. So much so that he often spent his waking hours either getting inebriated to wallow in the pain of his departed spouse, or trying desperately to sober up before performing a job of vital importance. One such job left a significant mark on Veelind: A call for help from a wookiee named Kryyshka left both Veelind and his employer in tears. The wookiee's son, Rothgwarr, had been abducted by an unknown force, and she pleaded for someone to help. Their investigations had uncovered a brutal black market trade run by criminals from Darvannis. The gang had made a practice of abducting sentient beings, then selling their pelts to the highest bidder. It had been too late for Rothgwarr, but Veelind managed to convince his friend to help Kryyshka avenge his loss. The duo took up arms at a Darvannis cantina filled with ruthless murderers and thugs, and managed to abduct the man whose marketing campaign helped to make the skin trade possible. Veelind then borrowed J'aycen's protocol droid "Rusty" in order to record what happened next. The former adopted Ghorfa utilized all of his methods of torture that he had learned from his days in the Dune Sea, as well as from horror stories of J'aycen's days in the Mantellian Civil War, to ruin and ultimately end the life of the black marketeer. The holovid of the proceedings was released on the HoloNet. Though it was ultimately taken down by Republic and Imperial authorities, it had circulated long enough to send a message to the Darvannis skin trade. Kryyshka was grateful to Veelind and J'aycen for discovering her son's fate, as well as punishing those who had been responsible. As thanks, she gave to Veelind a bowcaster that her husband had once used in his youth. To this day, the weapon remains one of Veelind's most treasured possessions. Over time, Veelind's bout with alcoholism eventually became the deathknell for his and J'aycen's relationship. J'aycen's funds that he had amassed to help find his brother were being diverted to fuel Veelind's addiction. The spacer responded by purchasing a five year lease for an apartment on Coruscant, and left Veelind behind with the hope that he would one day find a better reason to live. With a tearful goodbye, the two parted after their two years of friendship.